


This Life We Live

by purplemonster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canon sort of, eruri endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike would give his life up for two things: The Scouting Legion and Erwin Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about Mike's life and why he was always one of Erwin's trusted people. Includes mixed scenes in ACWNR (manga and ova). Non beta-ed. Just a thing I wanted to do for one of the greatest men in the corps!

There's this trainee who smells like parchment and old books.

Which shouldn't come as a surprise. Mike has seen him around the barracks and he always has a book tucked underneath his arm as he walked along the grounds. The trainee was always busy with his books. Mike doesn't know where he heads off to after lectures but he'd guess he'd be at the library. The only time Mike ever saw him out and about and without a book in his arm was during combat and 3DMG training.

He asked him about that once. It was during one lecture and they were seated together. It was inevitable. No one ever sat beside Mike, his large physique and presence too intimidating for the rest of the trainees. And no one sat beside this trainee either since he never seemed to be a chatty fellow. People thought he was a little weird anyway with his bookish personality. It was inevitable that they'd find themselves seated together.

"Why do you read so much?" Mike asked.

The boy stopped writing and looked at Mike, surprised that someone would talk to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" He replied. His response didn't sound like he was offended. Just bewildered.

"Books won't help you out there." Mike said, motioning outside the windows but he knew this boy would understand where exactly he was pointing at.

The trainee didn't reply. He just gave a small smile, his facial features softening as his eyes went back to the board.

"I'm Mike. Mike Zacharius." Mike said before the moment can pass.

"Erwin Smith." The boy replied.

* * *

Mike had always wanted to be a member of the Scouting Legion. He deems it a far better future than to be a merchant or a farmer. Not that being a merchant or a farmer wasn't an honorable job. But Mike had always felt his physique and his strength would be of great use in protecting his family and the people inside the walls. He was built to be a soldier. And well, he didn't know shit about selling things or raising crops.

The Scouting Legion was a dangerous place. He knew that. But he still wanted to join them. He felt that was better than the Military Police or the Garrison. Both jobs would be of great service to the king and the wall. But Mike likes the Scouting Legion. It wasn't filled with drunkards or lazy assed men and women.

He wasn't sure about Erwin though. After introducing themselves to each other, Mike found himself with him a lot. They don't hang out. They might be trainees but they don't have a lot of free time to do nothing either. Whenever they do, Mike is always at the training grounds, practicing his combat skills or at the stables, helping out with the horses while Erwin was always at the library. But they'd meet for meals and sit together during classes. They don't exchange words a lot. But Mike doesn't mind.

He knows Erwin would be of good use to the Military Police. He's good at combat for a person who spends most of his time with a book than a rifle. But his intellectual skills could help the inner wall more with implementing laws and order. Erwin's friend, his only friend that Mike has seen with him, Nile Dok, were among the top in their class and the top were always expected to join the MP. Mike knew Nile had his eyes set on the Scouting Legion as well but backed out at the last minute.

Mike wasn't sure about Erwin. He would be of good use to all three military divisions but none seems to befit him so well. So it had come as a surprise when he found Erwin enlisting with him as part of the Scouting Legion when they finally graduated.

"It's nice to have someone you know around here." Mike had said when they were sorted into their new barracks.

Erwin smiled back his small smile and said, "Yes, it is."

* * *

The Scouting Legion is a serious division but Mike enjoys being a part of it. He was no longer a trainee so there weren't any lectures to attend to. Everyday was filled with combat training and using the gear and he looks forward to every single moment of it. That's what he's good at the most and it felt liberating to be able to put to good use what he was meant to do. His squad leader is a firm and strict woman and Mike is amazed at the things she always teaches them. From attacking a titan and dodging through their quick hold. Mike loved the thrill and danger of it all.

He has friends now too. Aside from Erwin. There's Nanaba and Hange, Gelgar and Henning. He was still bad at conversing with people. But being with them felt comfortable. They didn't mind him being quiet. And he didn't mind their chatter. They were a strange bunch but he liked them. They all seemed to enjoy his silent company anyway.

The Scouting Legion fit him perfectly. But he was even more surprised to see it fit Erwin Smith of all people. He was wrong to think that he could've belonged to the MP. That silent and reserved Erwin Smith would be best suited for the inner walls. Erwin was made for this division. He still had books tucked under his arm from time to time. But he reserved it at night before he slept. He's tough on the training grounds and even if he held himself in a calm and orderly presence rather than the rough image the men and women of the Scouting Legion were known for, Erwin still fought as fiercely and ruthlessly as the rest of them.

"You worked hard out there." Mike would say to him after training ended in the afternoon. They'd be covered in dirt and fresh bruises each day, the straps from their gear marking their skin harshly from the day's activities. They've learned not to notice the pain so much anymore.

Erwin would look at him under his disheveled state and laugh, his eyes disappearing under his cheeks despite being tired, his laugh deep and booming. Mike always found Erwin smiling very attractive.

"We worked hard out there." Erwin would reply.

And they'd bump shoulders, giving each other a small gesture of recognition for their hard work as they headed to the showers.

* * *

It was not difficult to like Erwin Smith. He was a serious man when being dealt with serious matters and an easy person to talk to when placed into a conversation about everything else. He was not like Mike who was good at being silent. Erwin was a good conversationalist when approached. And whoever Erwin talked to afterwards would say that Erwin always made them feel good about themselves. He was still silent, much like his younger self when Mike met him. But he now understood that if those trainees had just talked to Erwin first, they would find him an interesting person. He was well educated and was always polite and respectful, a charm that not a lot of men have at the Scouting Legion.

He was also a handsome man so naturally everyone found him attractive. Even Mike. They've known each other for a long while now but sometimes Mike finds himself looking at Erwin and thinking how much he has grown. Erwin is tall. Not as tall as Mike but he was taller than the average men in the corps. They had trained as teenagers but now they were men, their bodies no longer lanky and lean. The rigorous training has made them both bulk up through time and when they shower after trainings, Mike's eyes sometimes linger at Erwin's toned back and the way his muscles ripple along his arms and abdomen.

And Erwin always had the most interesting blue eyes. It was one of the things Mike was always drawn to.

It took awhile for Mike to acknowledge that he was more than attracted to Erwin Smith. And when he did he made sure not to let that get in the way of their friendship. They were soldiers. They were trained to die at any moment. Feelings of attraction was not welcomed here. They didn't have time for any of that.

He was content with just being Erwin’s friend anyway.

* * *

Their first expedition outside the walls was a disaster.

Mike had been nervous about it the morning before they left. But he hadn’t let that show. He was good at keeping his composure.

He was sure the rest of them were just as nervous as he was. Hange's hair was sticking out messier than usual. Nanaba's bottom lip were bit raw. Gelgar had thrown up that morning's breakfast beside the stables. Erwin was composed like he was. But Mike had seen his hand tremble a bit when he saddled up his horse.

It was the titans. Those things that they were taught to fear ever since they were born and now they were trained to kill it. Titans were never to be underestimated. But they were also the most terrifying things out there. And they were about to see one before their very eyes.

The expedition lasted less than an hour. They were back even before Mike could comprehend the things that were happening around them. The trainings they had inside the walls didn't compare to what they experienced out there. It was more intense. Horrifying. The screams of his fellow soldiers that didn't make it, the sounds of their bones snapping as titans crushed them and the whizzing of their gears rang in his ears even until late that night when he was back in his bed safe and sound.

He had made it. His friends had made it. But there were a lot of lives lost that day and no progress on trying to find out more about those monsters. They had left the walls eager to see the world beyond it, their hearts fearless. But they had come back shaken, hardened and some even broken.

None of them were able to eat supper that night. They had gone straight to bed. Except Mike couldn’t sleep and he found himself slipping out of their quarters and towards the stables. It wasn’t his most favorite place since it didn’t smell as pleasing as the rest of the barracks. But he needed a distraction and the strong scent of the stables would help him get rid of those monstrous images in his head.

It is there that he finds Erwin. He’s clad in his uniform still but without the straps and the jacket. Mike hadn’t noticed him the whole time they arrived, his head still immersed in the horrors of the expedition. 

Erwin had witnessed the attack up close. His side was reported to be almost wiped out and only Erwin and a few made it out of there quick. Mike could not imagine what things Erwin had seen. It was definitely more than what Mike had went through.

“She was fast,” Erwin said, running his hand through the mane of his horse as Mike approached. Erwin hadn’t looked up to greet him but Mike can tell he knew who it was. 

“She didn’t lose it out there,” Erwin continued, sliding his hand down his horse’s nose. “She was brave.”

“You didn’t lose it out there either,” Mike said. Erwin looked at him then and even in the dim light of the stables, Mike could see that the expedition had changed his friend as well.

Erwin was clearly shaken. Just like the rest of them. But Mike knew it was different. The rest of them who came back dealt with the results of the expedition differently. Some cried. Some retched. Some had broken down so much that the infirmary had to give them something so they could sleep it off. But Erwin hadn't done any of those things. He kept it all in. There was no kind of outlet suited for him.

“I almost did,” Erwin said quietly. His hands dropped to his sides and Mike could see them trembling once more the way it did that morning. “I saw their huge eyes up close. I saw their large hands swipe at us. I could smell the foul odor of their breaths.” Erwin’s eyes were staring at nothing yet it looked like it was looking at something. “It could’ve gotten all of us. It could’ve been me-”

Mike cut him off then, pulling at Erwin’s arm to look at him. Erwin looked back, his blue eyes mixed with fear and guilt. But there was also something else that Mike could tell so easily. It was control. Erwin was fighting hard to keep his sanity in.

Without another word, Mike pulled him into his arms. He felt Erwin tense up as he wrapped his arms around him. He was bigger than Erwin and the embrace was easy to execute. It wasn’t exactly what Mike wanted to give. But he didn’t know what else to do. He just wanted a way to tell him he was glad he’s alive. He was never good with words unlike Erwin. Maybe this will do.

Erwin’s hands moved. He reached up to clutch at the back of Mike’s shirt. Mike breathed easier when Erwin was no longer tense. Erwin still smelled like parchment and old books. It was faint but it was still there. It also felt strange and nostalgic to smell it at that moment. It brought memories of their young lives and a realization that they’ve been friends for so long.

Mike hadn’t known how much he needed this too until Erwin settled all his weight into him. Mike had been scared as well but crying or retching wasn’t something he could do. It was the same with Erwin. They were not men who expressed their fears or their emotions so much. But it was obvious they needed something to clutch at just for a moment.

And a moment was all it was. Mike let Erwin go after a while and Erwin thanked him for it before they both decided to head back to their quarters and finally get some sleep.

There wasn’t any awkward air between the two of them right after that. Just a sign that it was perfectly alright for them to lean into the other sometimes.

* * *

Mike was glad that another expedition wasn’t due any time now. The last one was still fresh in his mind and he doesn’t think the rest of them were ready to head out there so soon anyway.

He uses the fresh experience to fuel their trainings. It wasn’t the same as when they were faced with the real thing. But Mike trained himself to be more quick on his gear and on his horse. It wasn’t just strength that was needed out there. It was the speed. To be able to maneuver around those titans as quick as he can without using up most of his gas and tiring his horse.

Erwin had been spending his days indoors. He would come out during trainings but Mike would see him on the meal hall hunched over some books and scribbling down things. Mike can see they were formation drawings but he didn’t understand what Erwin was doing with them. He didn’t ask him about it.

But Erwin did. He asked Mike his opinions. If the supplies looked safer at the back or up front. If the vanguard would be better spread out to the sides as well than just stay clustered in front. If communicating to each other would be better through signals. Mike would give him his opinions. And Erwin mulled over them. 

The trainings went on. And so did Erwin’s obsession with his drawings. Mike calls them an obsession since it swallowed his friend up whole, making him stay up late at night and the smell of books on him came on more stronger. It was all Erwin talked about as well. Not only did he spend his days with his drawings but he’s been talking with their squad leader every day. It didn’t bother Mike that he no longer sees much of his friend. But it did bother him to see him obsess about things he shouldn’t be messing with. Formation discussions were reserved for the commander and his squad leaders. Erwin was not in any rank to be dealing with this.

“You should be more careful.” Mike said to him one day when Erwin sat beside him with his meal. “You don’t want to disrespect the higher ups.”

Erwin squeezed him on the shoulder in reassurance, the touch sending a warm heat to Mike’s chest.

“I’m not. Don’t worry.” Erwin replied.

“But I do.” Mike said before he even realized what he was saying.

Erwin only looked at him and smiled. “Thank you. I’m glad you do.”

Mike just shrugged at him in reply. But he did admit it made him feel better to know that it was alright for Erwin that Mike worried about him too.

* * *

Their second expedition ended up like the first. The same gruesome experience. The same casualties. Except that they were more prepared for it and the nervous feeling of stepping outside the walls wasn’t as nauseating than before. Mike had taken three titans by himself with the help of some of his fellow soldiers. Hange had taken two. Nanaba killed one by accident but it still counted and Mike gave her a slap on the back in praise.

Erwin killed two and saved three soldiers with the help of Mike. They had broken their formation to do it. But they had to seeing as it wasn't that much helpful to begin with. 

Then there was the third expedition. And the fourth. And somehow, they always seem to come back alive. Every time they head out there, Mike’s fear for the titans have grown into distaste and he uses that to kill them. His hands no longer shake when he grabs the triggers for his blades or when he latches on to a titan’s skin moments before he slices off a portion of their nape. The expeditions have hardened them so much that Mike thinks he can never feel nervous ever again.

It was on their fifth expedition that Erwin finally figured out what he was doing. All those drawings, all those research. It was Mike whom Erwin told first the moment they returned to the walls.

“I’ve found it. I’ve found a way past the titans.” He said. Erwin’s voice was his usual calm and deep tone but the way his blue eyes shone as he said them betrayed his excitement.

Mike didn’t give a reply. He let Erwin do all the talking. Erwin just showed all his drawings to him and explained them one by one. And the longer Mike listened, the more he understood why this had become Erwin’s obsession. It was brilliant. It was well thought of. But more importantly, it was going to save lives.

“I’m presenting it to our squad leader tonight. And maybe to the commander.” Erwin said, rolling up the plans he drew.

“They’ll take it.”

“You think so?” Erwin looked nervous and it was funny to Mike how this would worry Erwin Smith when he had just faced titans that morning.

“They’re dumb if they won’t.”

Mike didn’t have to wait up for Erwin. But he did. He stayed by the stables, feeding his horses some hay when Erwin arrived, a pleased and excited look on his face.

“She liked it. The squad leader liked it. She said she’d show it to the commander first thing in the morning.”

“Congratulations.” Mike smiled. “It really is a brilliant plan.”

Erwin laughed. His smile was infectious. His happiness at his achievement was infectious. And Mike, not really thinking clearly since he was too tired from the day’s events mixed with Erwin’s recent breakthrough, found himself pulling Erwin into that same hug he gave him the first time. Only that his thoughts had become a bit muddled and it ended up with Mike pressing his lips to his.

It happened so fast and it ended just as quick. Their lips had lingered long enough for them to realize what was happening. It was a quick kiss. Nothing more. And it was Mike who stepped away the moment he knew what he did.

“I’m sorry.” Mike apologized. “I didn’t mean- “

“It’s alright.” Erwin replied. Mike, who had looked away from him and stared at the ground in embarrassment, instantly looked at his friend who had the same soft smile he always gave him.

“Mike,” Erwin said once more. “It’s alright.”

Mike didn’t believe him. It was not alright. But Erwin made it seem like it was.

They went back to their quarters, Erwin filling up the silence with his new plans as if nothing happened between them. But Mike couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss and how Erwin Smith tasted in his lips.

* * *

Erwin’s plans were accepted easily. Their squad leader gave Erwin her full support and endorsed it fully to their commander and soon enough, Erwin was joining in on the weekly meetings. Mike had never seen Erwin so busy. He was there during trainings but in the evenings, he would be gone and Mike can only guess he’s over at the commander’s office discussing the new plans.

He was grateful for Erwin's absence. The kiss that happened at the stables was something he didn't want to talk about. He was embarrassed about it. Erwin had not asked to talk about it so Mike supposes it was all good. Talking about it at the moment didn't seem like a good idea with what's happening around them and well, Mike was never good at talking so he'd rather they just dropped it.

The expeditions still went on. More men and women died but Mike and his friends always came back alive. Mike didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse. To still be alive but only to face those monsters another time.

A month later, Erwin was promoted to squad leader. His intellectual and combat skills as well as the newly added formation he devised had made the higher ups endorse Erwin to the commander. It wasn’t a hard decision and even Mike knew Erwin deserved it.

“Squad leader, huh.” Mike smiled at him.

“Yes.” Erwin looked at him. “And I endorsed you and Hange for the position as well.”

Mike blinked at him. “You what?”

Erwin chuckled. “Come on now. You two would be perfect for it.”

“Erwin,” Mike said, his tone coming off serious now. “I don’t want to be a squad leader. I don’t want to be partly responsible for sending people to their deaths.”

“Is that what you’re going to think of me now?”

Mike sighed shaking his head.

“No. Just… You’re good at this. At leading people. Talking to them. I can’t do what you do.”

Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“They don’t need someone who’s good at leading and talking. They only need to look at someone who’s good at fighting. And you’re that person.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m your friend.”

“Yes,” Erwin admitted. “But I’m also saying it because there’s proof. Thirty-three titan kills in just seven expeditions.”

“Numbers don’t mean anything.”

“But it plays a big role.”

Mike hated how Erwin was always good at this. At convincing people.

“I don’t want to be a squad leader.” Mike only said once more.

“It's not happening yet. Try not to think about it too much for now.” Erwin clasped him on the shoulders once more before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Mike had always known the titans weren’t the only monsters out there. There were monsters inside the walls too only that he never thought of them as a threat. They were humans after all. And Mike couldn’t be harmed by a human the way a titan would harm him.

He only knew how dangerous these humans were when he was put into Erwin’s squad. Erwin made him a close second to him even if there wasn’t any formal rank for that. Erwin hadn’t asked his permission on this. And Mike hadn’t sought out such a request. It just fell into place. Like how he found himself seated next to Erwin that time he introduced himself. And how he and Erwin enlisted for the corps together and became friends after that. It was only natural that Mike would help him out a lot in his duties.

The monsters inside the walls were a threat and although they couldn’t harm them physically, they could still destroy what the Scouting Legion built through the years. Staying with Erwin close and getting first hand information on the meetings between squad leaders and the commander has Mike realize the many weaknesses the corps has. One of them was funding. It played a huge impact on their division and it took a toll on everyone in charge of overseeing things.

“We must gather results on the next expedition,” The commander said one day. “The investors are getting bored.”

Bored. His fellow soldiers were dying out there trying to figure out how to destroy titans and these people with money were getting bored. Mike hated them as much as he hated the MP and the Garrison for wasting away their funding to booze.

Erwin took all of these in mind and started working late into the night more than usual. He’d also slip out of the grounds and come back in the afternoon without telling Mike. Not that he needed to report things to Mike but it did make him worry. Erwin was becoming a dangerous man to society with all the changes he’s been doing. They all benefitted the corps but it seems that it wasn’t what the investors had in mind. It wasn’t a secret that their agenda was to send most men beyond the wall so they can eliminate more soldiers and get rid of the Scouting Legion altogether. But Erwin's recent implementations on trainings with Mike's help had toughened the soldiers a lot and his collaboration with Hange resulted in creating new weapons. It was all to prepare for the new formation and even that was expected to result in small to no casualties much to the dismay of the investors.

Monsters, Mike thought of them. Monsters who cower inside the walls and think it’s safer in there.

One night, when Mike visits Erwin’s office to deliver some documents, he smells something rusty and coppery in the air. Mike knew that smell. He always smelled it during their expeditions and in the mouths of titans. Without wasting another second, Mike hurried down to Erwin’s office and saw him slouched in his seat, clutching at his arm. Someone had attacked him. Sliced through his upper arm with a knife and it was obvious that he bled through the rest of the way back.

“You could’ve taken me with you,” Mike grunted as he tended to Erwin’s injuries. He had suggested calling for Hange but Erwin didn't want to wake her up. He looked like he just arrived, his boots still caked with mud.

“And risk getting you harmed as well?”

Mike ignored him. “You go up against titans, Erwin. This is nothing.”

A small tired laugh escaped him. “You can always see things better than anyone else, Mike.”

“So what happened?”

Erwin paused for a moment before he continued. “Do you know how hard it is to escape three men with knives if you aren’t wearing any gear?”

Mike looked at him and then tightened the bandage in his arm. Erwin grimaced at that but Mike didn’t ease up.

“Next time-”

“I'll be more careful."

"That and I'm coming with you." Mike sat across from his desk after he was done and looked at him. "You can't do this alone."

"You don't even know what I'm doing."

True. Mike doesn't have any clue where Erwin heads off to. He's not sure if the commander knows. He probably does. Erwin wouldn't disrespect him by sneaking off without his consent. But Mike knows the commander doesn't have any idea where Erwin heads off to or what he's doing exactly. It's just how Erwin works. Alone. Keeping things to himself until he feels the need to share them. Which he sometimes does to Mike but more often than not, it's to himself.

"I don't need to know what you're doing." Mike said, staring at the night view outside the window behind Erwin. "You dont have to tell me. I trust you."

That last bit has Erwin look at him surprised. Mike doesn't know why he would be surprised about that. Erwin has that quality. Where people can rely on him. Trust him. Maybe that's why people were scared of him too. Erwin has so much potential to save humanity and Mike trusts him with his life.

"What?" Mike asked when he caught Erwin still looking at him.

"You shouldn't. Trust me, I mean." Erwin replied, looking down at his desk.

"Why shouldn't I? Compared to the rest out here, there's no one I'd hand my life over than to you."

In all the years they've been friends, Mike had never voiced out so much about what he thought of Erwin. But he felt the need to say it that night. Maybe he just wanted Erwin to know how much their friendship meant to him. Or how much he valued Erwin. His ideals. His strength. The way he always thought about the future. How he made it seem like there's still hope. Mike used to view the Scouting Legion as a job. Like being a farmer or a merchant. But now, being a soldier was so much more. Erwin had made him see the corps for something so much more.

"You really shouldn't. Not unless you're after the same things I want." Erwin said.

"And what is it that you want, Erwin?"

"Change." Erwin replied with a hard look on his face. "Justice. Freedom."

Mike smirked. "And you don't think I want those things either?"

Erwin looked at him for a few seconds. "We might not live to see all this come into completion."

"I've already accepted that."

"You're willing to die for such things?"

Mike stood up from his seat, calling it a night. "Worry about what you need to worry, Erwin. You don't have to worry about my life. Like I said, I've already accepted death. Whether it be in your hands or not is fine by me."

Mike is about to leave when Erwin stood up as well, stepped away from his desk and reached out to grasp him by the arm. Erwin's hold on him was tight despite his weary look and Mike had to stop so he doesn't have to strain himself.

"I worry about everyone's lives," Erwin said as he looked back at him. "More so for you, my friend."

It felt like that night at the stables again only this time, Mike wass clear headed and not at all tired. He's perfectly coherent. And yet, even if he has control of his actions, it doesn't stop him from leaning in closer to Erwin, close enough that he can smell the scent of books, sweat and blood on him so much stronger than he was standing a few feet from him before. He stopped for a moment, just to see if this was alright. Erwin didn't look like he was going to protest. Instead, he only squeezed Mike's arm and that was the only answer he needed.

Kissing Erwin was not at all difficult and calculating like he expected it to be. It was rough and easy. It was also something new since neither of them had been seeing anybody for awhile, too busy with their duties.

Mike backed Erwin towards the book case, and it shook from their weight. Erwin doesn't stop him nor does he push him away but he does tighten his hold on him when Mike took him that night, his head tipped back and with Mike's face buried in his neck.

It wasn't exactly the start of something between them. Because when they were done, when Mike holds Erwin in his arms as they caught up with their breaths, he somehow knew it was not something that was going to last for long.

* * *

It happens a lot now. They see each other for the usual stuff. Working on documents. On training. Nothing has changed. Except that they also find time at night to press the other against the wall of a secluded part of the barracks, Erwin's office, the stables. 

Mike expects nothing from what they're doing. Not a relationship. Not something serious. Nothing. Erwin is his friend. Erwin thinks of him as a friend. They might not have a name for what they're doing but it's definitely not something Mike will hold him responsible for when things come up.

Mike loves Erwin. Maybe that part is obvious. And he knows Erwin loves him back. But it's not the same as Mike does. Mike can tell. Erwin either finds what they’re doing a past time. Or a way to deal with stress. Whatever it is, Mike does not mind it one bit. If what they're doing stops someday, then Mike will be fine with it.

Their problem with the funding does not get resolved and Erwin's new formation that has yet to be implemented in the next expedition is put on hold. The Scouting Legion took an even bigger blow when they're notified that one of their main investors backed out. Their commander had stayed in the capital for a week trying to work it out but to no avail. There would be no expeditions for awhile. Not unless they could get their funding back.

It was dangerous for them to be left hanging like this. The Scouting Legion relied heavily on funding. Not just for the expeditions. They needed food and supplies and weapons. They would either lose their soldiers and ultimately lose recruits and what would happen to the corps then?

Erwin was slipping out of the grounds frequently either by himself or with the commander. They'd always come back looking somber. Until one day, Erwin arrives from one of his own agendas and he comes back with a determined and excited look on his face and a smell that Mike isn't familiar with. It smelled foreign. It was either a scent he was not used to or something he hasn't been exposed to. Whatever it is, it stuck on Erwin that day when he pulled Mike aside during training and asked him for a favor.

"You don't need to ask. What is it?"

"I need you to accompany me somewhere." Erwin said. "The commander has approved of this mission."

Mission. Mike should ask what kind of mission but that wasn't how he and Erwin worked.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. We'll take the carriage to Sina and head to the Underground on foot from there."

Mike was stunned. The Underground. That explained the smell. Why Erwin was even hanging underground puzzled him. 

But this was Erwin. So Mike just nodded at his request.

"And bring your gear." Erwin added before he left. "We'll be needing it."


	2. Chapter 2

The Underground was not pleasing to his nose.

It was expected of course. The Underground wasn't exactly properly ventilated. The air inside the place was stuffy and cold and damp. Like a room that hasn't been aired out in a month only worse. According to Erwin who gave him a brief history of the place, The Underground had existed hundreds of years ago. A room that hasn't been aired out in hundreds of years.

It was a depressing place. It was dark and clammy. Everywhere they passed by there were children who looked like they were composed of only skin and bones. The men and women were pale and malnourished. Mike frowned at the sight that welcomed him. He couldn't understand what the government was doing up above, leaving the people down here to rot.

But that wasn't what they needed to worry right now. They were after someone. A criminal. According to Erwin, there were three of them. But he only needed one since he was sure the other two would follow. Mike didn't question why Erwin had an excited look in his eyes when he talked about this criminal. This person was exceptionally good on their gear, he said. He didn't know where they got them. But it didn't matter. Erwin said this person would _change_ things.

They had brought two other soldiers with them and Mike had raised his eyes at Erwin when he requested them. He and Erwin were surely capable enough. They don’t need anyone else to get this job done. But Erwin just gave him a slight nod of his head and Mike hadn’t questioned it any further. 

It wasn't that difficult to track these criminals down. The commotion they caused was easy to follow. And although they were easy to spot, Mike had to admit they were indeed a challenge to take. The two others were good but the one they were after was fast. He had never seen anyone so graceful and filled with finesse on their gear. The three of them split up. He understood then why they needed two other soldiers. It was for the other two to handle and not the one they were after. That one was only for him and Erwin alone.

Mike and Erwin charged at him the moment they saw the criminal in the air. He was small and Mike thought that at first he was only a kid. His form was lithe and slender. Until he saw his face and found that he had a hard look on his eyes which Mike can tell was from the years spent living in the underground. 

He disappeared through a dilapidated building using one of the small windows. Mike knew he’d be stuck if he followed. He was twice the size of that person. He wouldn’t fit. So he took a detour and quickly went to the other end knowing he’d be there. The boy was already ahead of him, walking with his back to him and not at all like he was in a hurry. Taking this chance, Mike surged forward. The boy somehow heard him or felt his presence that he spun around just in time to face Mike. The boy blocked him quick, moving fast. Mike didn’t have time to unsheathe his blades when he’s suddenly tackled to the ground.

Mike wasn’t always easy to tackle. He was huge. So it took a moment for things to register when he’s sent flying and crashing against the wall. He grimaced at the pain but he picked himself up quick. He’d been through worse. There were already sounds of steel against steel when he righted himself and he saw that Erwin was already there in his place, sending the criminal to the ground.

“Is he down?” Mike said behind him.

There’s a shuffle and Erwin barely saying “No” when the boy is suddenly on his feet. Despite the dim surroundings, Mike could tell he was holding a small knife. Erwin blocked it with his own blade but the boy was able to unarm him. Erwin’s blade spun out of his hands and Mike surged forward in a growl, this time unsheathing his blade when he saw the boy aim his knife at Erwin’s neck.

Their blades met and Mike grunted at the force behind such a small figure. The strength the boy had was insane. But it was the look on his eyes that had Mike stand his ground. He looked like he meant to kill and with Erwin unarmed, Mike didn’t want to risk easing up his strength. Erwin brought him here to help him take this criminal but Mike also felt the need to protect his friend as well.

The boy only stopped fighting him when the two other soldiers they’re with arrive with his friends. One was a girl and the other a boy. The look on the criminal’s face changed at once when he saw them held captive and he dropped the knife he held. Mike had them all kneel with their hands behind them cuffed and even though they all knew they couldn’t get away now, Mike stood by the boy’s side, the one who seemed to be their leader, just in case he was going to do anything rash.

Erwin questioned them, his voice deep and commanding. It pleased Mike to hear him like this. Once again he was struck by how Erwin could take on the role as one of the Scouting Legion’s squad leaders with ease. He asked them where they got the gear and who taught them but no one answered. Not even when he addressed the leader.

“I didn’t want to use any violence…” Erwin said.

Mike only had to meet his friend’s eyes to know what he had to do. Mike grabbed the sides of the boy’s hair, pulling him harshly from his roots before shoving his head down the puddle in front of him. His two friends gasped and he could feel the boy struggle to break free from his hold. But it was no use. Mike had the upperhand now and he shoved him further into the dirt.

“Where did you learn how to use the gear?” Erwin asked once more.

The boy had guts for not answering him even in that state. Mike kept his head down but his face was to the side so he could answer anytime he wanted. But the boy kept mum. Mike wanted to crush him then. He could. He was small that Mike’s palms were larger than his head and Mike had no doubt his strength could do it. But Erwin wouldn’t like it. He had said he needed him.

It was his friends who answered for him. Said that no one taught them. They taught themselves.

Impossible, Mike thought.

Erwin took their response and thought on it. He then introduced himself and asked for the criminal’s name. Mike lifted his face up, grabbing him by the hair once again. And still, the boy wouldn’t answer him.

Erwin looked at the two soldiers they’re with and in an instant, their blades positioned over the criminal’s friends’ necks. Mike knew it was a bluff. They wouldn’t kill them unless it was on Erwin’s orders. And besides, Erwin never liked pointless deaths.

Apparently, so did the criminal. For when Erwin asked him a second time, he finally answered, his voice filled with distaste.

“It’s Levi.”

Mike let go of him then. Levi righted himself, kneeling in front of Erwin.

“Levi,” Erwin said, his tone and demeanor a little different now. Softer. More compassionate. Mike watched him approach Levi and noted how Erwin knelt before him as well.

“Why don’t we make a deal?”

* * *

“Was that wise?” Mike asked, leaning against the wall while Erwin stood beside him, his eyes trained outside the windows. “To make that kind of deal with them?”

They were back at the Scouting Legion headquarters. They brought the criminals with them and they were currently given rooms and uniforms to change into. The commander had given instructions to someone else to handle them for now. Mike was glad Erwin wasn’t given the responsibility for it. He had a lot of things to do and handling three brats was not the kind of work he was suited for.

“They _are_ criminals. And the Scouting Legion doesn’t exactly have a good name these days.” Mike continued.

Erwin struck up a deal with them. The criminals they captured were to join the Scouting Legion or Erwin would hand them to the Military Police. They’d be sentenced for their crimes if they were with the MP. But then again, if they joined the Scouting Legion, they would be sentenced to a life of fighting titans. It was a gruesome kind of sentence. But those three had chosen the latter.

“You saw them on their gear,” Erwin murmured, his eyes still looking outside the windows of his office. “We could have good use of them.”

Mike agreed on that. He saw their fighting prowess and their quick movements in the air. He wondered if this was what the commander agreed to as well.

“This doesn’t solve our problem with the funding.” Mike said.

“They have everything to do with the funding.”

Mike looked at his friend. There’s an amused glint on Erwin’s eyes now and Mike dropped his arms that he had crossed in front of him. There was something Erwin knew that Mike did not. Mike wondered now what really was behind Erwin’s reasons for capturing them.

But he decided he wouldn’t ask. He never did.

“I don’t trust them.” Mike huffed. “Especially the small one. Levi.”

Erwin only gave a small chuckle at that as he finally tore his gaze away from the window to look at Mike.

“It’s better if you don’t trust him. For now.”

* * *

Mike didn’t like Levi. Not only did he not trust him but he thought of him as an ass.

In all the years he’s been in the corps, Mike has seen his share of haughty bastards and snobbish soldiers. There were many of them. They all acted like they were better than the rest of them. Mike always kept his distance.

Levi and his friends were one of them. The only thing different was that they were indeed better than the rest of them. Mike wasn’t involved in their trainings. But he saw them around and he admits that he’s impressed with the things they can do. Especially Levi. He said he wasn’t given any proper training. But it was amazing the way he handled his gear like he was born to be in the air.

Mike doesn’t like Levi for many reasons. He doesn’t like how he disrespects his squad leaders and how he doesn’t take the corps seriously. His friends look at their training grounds as an area of play. Not one of them look at it as a preparation for what’s out there. That it didn’t even occur to them that people die out there despite the training they’ve done inside the walls.

Levi also smells clean. In a place where everyone smells of sweat and dirt, Levi always smelled like he just got out of the showers. Mike didn’t trust that about him at all.

What’s strange about all this is just when they captured Levi and his friends, they finally get their funding back. Mike would’ve wanted to hear what caused the approval. But no one seemed to care. The announcement had livened up the atmosphere quite nicely. It was a morbid thought, to be rejoicing at the news of an upcoming expedition. But everyone seemed to be glad that they were going out there again or just to be able to do something.

Erwin’s formation was finally going to be put into use and Mike found himself busy with Erwin on it in the days leading up to the expedition. There were more meetings than usual and more paper work to be filled out. Mike always lugged Erwin to bed when he would doze off in his office desk. He’d lead him back to his room with one arm clutching at his waist and the other around his shoulders. 

Sometimes Erwin would pull him down the bed to join him. Mike would indulge him in their usual activities if he found Erwin was up for it. Sometimes they just slept and Mike would only wake him up only when he needed to.

The day of the expedition came and they gathered along the gates that early morning. The others were still nervous and the rest excited. But everyone was eager. Mike only caught a glimpse of Levi and his friends with their squad leader before joining Erwin up front.

“Those three don’t look at all nervous like we were when we left the wall for the first time.” Mike said to Erwin when he arrived. Erwin just looked back for a moment to stare at Levi before returning his gaze up ahead.

The new formation that Erwin devised was brilliant. Mike had known it would work but to see it in action was something else. They wouldn’t be able to last so long if they had used the old formation. But they’ve been traveling for quite some time and they’ve avoided titans quick. Erwin’s plan made sure that communication could travel fast, alerting the rest where the titans were located so they could avoid it rather than engage in fighting them like how they’ve done it before.

There had been a few casualties. Mike and Erwin saw it was in the area around Levi and his friends. They had broken formation and dealt with the titans fast. It was impressive. But reckless. Mike had to keep his pleased smug face from showing when Erwin didn’t seem at all delighted that they took down the titans by themselves and had even thrown words at Levi enough to doubt his abilities. 

But Mike did notice that Erwin had a pleased and hopeful look on his face when he left.

* * *

“You like him.”

Erwin looked up from his papers. Mike crossed the space between them to sit in front of his makeshift desk.

They’re resting at an abandoned castle just outside the walls. They only needed to be there for the night and get some rest since they were heading off for an early start the next day. This was the farthest they’ve been to and the plan for now was to scout more land, see if there was any civilization or ruins and get more information on the titans if they can.

They’ve used the supply crates as desks and the sacks of food as places to sleep on. Everyone else had gone to bed. Even the commander. But Erwin was still up as usual.

Erwin did not have to ask who Mike meant.

“I do.” Erwin replied. 

“He’s not to be trusted.” Mike reminded him. 

“I know that.” Erwin said and this time, Mike could detect a hint of tiredness in his voice.

“Then why do you still keep him around?”

Erwin was tired. But so was Mike. He couldn’t protect him if he kept criminals in this place. There’s only so much he could do to make sure Erwin stayed alive to see through all of this. He once told him that they might not live to see what they hope for come into completion. But Mike was determined to keep Erwin alive. He of all people deserved to see humanity saved.

Keeping people like Levi under their roof and Erwin actually enjoying their presence just beats that purpose.

“Because he wants the same things we do,” Erwin finally said. “Levi wants change and justice and freedom.”

Erwin rolled up the papers in front of him.

“It’s different from the kind of change we want. Nor is it the same kind of justice and freedom we seek. But it’s all the same in the end. He just hasn’t seen it yet.”

Mike looked at him and studied his friend. Even when he speaks of Levi so briefly like this, Mike could hear the admiration he has for this criminal in his tone.

“How long are you going to wait for him to open his eyes then?” Mike doesn’t hide the flash of irritation in his own voice. This made Erwin look at him.

“You once told me you trusted me.” Erwin started slowly. “Was I wrong to believe in such words then?”

Mike’s gut clenched. Erwin’s words hit him hard. Never had he questioned Erwin’s decisions nor asked answers from him. And now he was doing it. Because of what? Because of Levi? Because of how he felt about Erwin’s admiration towards a criminal like him?

Mike lowered his head at that. “No you weren’t. I apologize.”

“Mike,” Erwin sighed.

Mike truly was tired though. So he stood up and let Erwin be. Just how he always let him do what he wanted.

“Good night Erwin. I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

They get off to an early start that morning. The skies were still dim when they left but they hadn’t wanted to risk waiting for the sun to come out fully. They knew how titans were active during the day and in a territory they were no longer familiar with, they hadn’t wanted to risk it.

Mike rode by Erwin’s side as usual. They didn’t speak of the small altercation that happened that night. They didn’t need to. When they met that morning to saddle their horses, Erwin just looked at Mike with an apologetic look on his face that Mike waved off. Erwin didn’t have to apologize. Mike was in the wrong. And Mike just patted his back and Erwin gave him a small smile to know that everything was fine. Words weren’t what they needed. Never had.

They rode on until noon and just when Mike thought they were lucky not to meet any titans for awhile, he smelled the rain. Up ahead, dark heavy clouds gathered and Mike looked at Erwin to see his brow furrow in worry. This was not part of the plan. They hadn’t made any arrangements for this kind of weather.

“We have no choice.” “Their commander said when it was evident what they were about to get into. “We can’t stop here. It’s too dangerous.”

So they moved on. Signals were fired but by then, Mike doubted that anyone could’ve seen it. The clouds have gathered above their heads and it was getting darker now. Everyone’s hoods were up just in time for the rain to finally pour down on them.

Mike cursed under his breath. His nose usually helped him out here. He could smell the scent of titans from afar but all he could smell now was the rain. It was getting difficult to breathe. The rain didn’t ease up on them and they rode through its angry downpour. Mike was soaked and cold, his hands almost numb. But he kept his hold on the reins tight. 

It was disconcerting to ride in this weather. And it was as if his senses were playing tricks on him. Everywhere they passed Mike could swear he could hear the trees shake. Sometimes he saw large shadows moving about. He also smelled blood mixed with wet soil.

At last, the rain slowed, enough that they could finally see and the rest of what’s left of their division stopped as well. Mike looked around and saw their numbers have diminished greatly. The rain had taken most of their soldiers and by the looks of it, the titans have as well.

“Commander,” Erwin started. “I would like to head back just to scout the rest of the soldiers.”

The commander did not like this at all. “Erwin, it’s too dangerous out here. We better keep moving.”

“I won’t be gone for long, sir. I’ll catch up as soon as I can.”

Mike could hear the small frantic worry in Erwin’s tone as he continued to ask for the commander’s permission. When he finally gave in, Erwin turned around and rode back without a moment’s hesitation. Mike went with him, his horse galloping furiously as he tried to catch up with Erwin’s speed. He knew why he was adamant at wanting to go back. He needed to know if the criminal and his friends were still alive.

The sight that welcomed them back was enough for Mike to stop his horse from going any further. Erwin did as well. They both took in the bloody mess on the ground. Faces of their comrades looking up at them, eyes lifeless and bodies mangled. There were limbs torn from their bodies and the place smelled so foul that Mike had to stop breathing through his nose. He recognized a bunch of them. The others weren’t noticeable anymore. But the familiar faces he saw shocked him. For two of them had once been those criminals they were after.

And in the middle of that terrible scene was Levi drenched from the rain. He had blood all over him, his head lowered to the ground. He was standing still yet slightly trembling. Behind him lay titans that were killed but the one closer to him was a huge titan carcass that was butchered in different ways. Mike held no sympathy for the titan. But the sight was just too much. He couldn’t imagine that one man was responsible for this. And yet, Mike could when he saw Levi slowly look up. Levi could be responsible for such a thing. The look on his eyes said so.

Erwin approached him then, asking if this was all his doing and whether he was the only one who made it out alive. And in the next moment, Levi had already grabbed a hold of him, hurling him off of his horse. Mike didn’t need to wait around to see where this was going. Levi was not right in the head. His friends were murdered by titans and he wasn’t able to save them. He was crazed and deranged and he knew he was blaming Erwin for all this.

Mike leapt from his horse and unsheathed his blade.

“Back off!” Levi snarled at him. Mike found himself listening to that despite the situation they were in.

Levi approached Erwin who was on the ground and Mike’s hands and feet twitched to move. Yet he couldn’t. Not even when Levi pointed his blade right near Erwin’s neck and telling him he was going to kill him. Levi’s blade was so close. Mike’s heart hammered at the thought of Erwin dying right before his eyes. Everything he did for the corps. They’ve come all this way and for nothing. Erwin was going to be killed. And not even by titans. But he couldn’t make his move. Levi was insane and any wrong movement could tick him off further.

And then Erwin was throwing something on the ground. Mike saw it was an ordinary looking envelope. But the way Levi stared at it made Mike think that it held something of importance. It apparently did. For Erwin was suddenly telling Levi things that not even Mike knew of.

Erwin was saying things. The funding. How it had ended and started once again when Levi and his friends joined. How Erwin knew all about it and what he had been doing sneaking off from the barracks all those afternoons. He knew of the corruption inside the walls. How Levi and his friends were used for it and they were after Erwin for those documents. It was a setup. Mike listened and all the while, those talks between them at night came back to him. How Mike would express his concern that Levi was not to be trusted. Erwin knew that all along.

“My friends…” Levi stared at Erwin. “They threw their lives away for nothing.”

Mike glanced back at Erwin. Levi hadn’t understood the real cause behind Erwin’s actions. It meant nothing to him.

Levi was still going to kill him. 

Mike charged when he saw Levi swing his blade. He could hear it slice through the air. Mike surged forward, ready to take down Levi before he could get to Erwin when the blade finally descended and the smell of fresh blood hits Mike’s nose.

 _No,_ Mike gasped in his head. There was a sickening feeling on the bottom of his stomach. But it quickly passed when he saw the blow hadn’t taken Erwin’s head. There’s a small gash in his neck but it wasn’t that deep. Erwin had blocked the blade with his own hand.

Blood dripped down the edges of the blade. Mike could taste bile in his throat when he saw Erwin tighten his hold on it. But Erwin didn’t seem to feel the pain. In fact, his eyes blazed at he stared at Levi.

Levi seemed taken aback at this when Erwin started telling him about the titans. That it wasn’t he who sent them to their deaths and that it wasn’t Levi’s fault for not being able to save them either. It was the titans. Mike watched his friend tell this man who lived in The Underground the ways of the people above it and how they were exploiting it to their own advantage. 

Mike has never seen Erwin speak with so much anger and conviction. He has known Erwin for a long time. He holds the same views he has of the world around them. And yet here he was now, explaining to a mere criminal, one who was even about to kill him, the ways of the world and how Levi can join the corps for a real cause. One where he can avenge his friend’s death. To fight for the corps. To fight for humanity.

It took a long moment before Levi’s blade finally dropped to the ground. It wasn’t because he had given up. Mike doesn’t think Levi was the kind of person who gave up. But Mike could tell he finally understood things.

Erwin really did have a way with people.

“I’m not making a deal with you this time,” Erwin said to him and Levi looked back at him. After everything that happened, Erwin was still giving this man a choice.

Mike cleared his throat as he sheathed his blades. He wasn’t going to use them for now.

“We better hurry Erwin. The commander will be looking for us.”

Erwin nodded and then mounted his horse. Mike did the same and he rode with him as they galloped to where they were needed.

And right behind them, Levi followed.

* * *

“You’re crazy.” Mike said as he wrapped Erwin’s hand for him.

They were back inside the walls now. The expedition couldn’t last as long as they wanted but they had gathered enough information to secure them their funding for the next few months. They were safe and no other serious casualties happened. Lives were lost that day but they weren’t worthless.

Levi went straight to his quarters when they arrived. No one spoke to him or offered their condolences. Whatever he did out there, some saw it and many were scared of him now. They thought of him differently. But Mike could see that they were also impressed by what he did.

“I could say the same to you.” Erwin replied. Mike could see he was trying not to cringe too much at the pain in his hand.

“I wasn’t the one who was acting by myself, getting things done in secret and almost getting myself killed.”

“And yet you still stuck by me. Who’s crazier now?” 

Mike secured the bandage and once he was done, stepped back to look at Erwin.

“This won’t change things, will it?”

Erwin looked back at him. 

“You’re still going to act by yourself, get things done without telling us and well, get yourself killed.”

Erwin gave him his soft smile. “I’m afraid so.”

Mike flashes him an amused smile of his own.

“Congratulations on your successful expedition,” Mike said as he turned to leave. “I’ll be here tomorrow morning to help you with the paperwork.”

“Mike,”

Mike turned to him again and in his seat, sitting upright with his presence and with the ray of the afternoon light streaming through his windows, Mike could swear Erwin Smith would make a great commander someday. What he did for this expedition, the things he risked for, made Mike believe that even more now. 

“Thank you.” Erwin said. 

Mike nodded at him and left.

* * *

Things have changed so much since then. The results of the expedition garnered a lot of interest from the people in the inner walls. The Scouting Legion served as a symbol of hope once more and many were praising it rather than ridiculing it.

They were getting more recruits too. That was one thing they badly needed but it turned out, they didn’t have to worry about the numbers at all. The new soldiers were nervous and they retched and cried once in awhile. But they turned them into men and women of the Scouting Legion who learned to fly and fight with honor in their hearts.

Levi was the one who changed all that. Erwin once told him Levi would be the change they needed. And he was right. Mike could see the hope in their soldiers eyes when they watch Levi fight. He doesn’t think Levi will ever get over the death of his friends. But it didn’t mean it would swallow him in grief every time. Levi was stronger and smarter than he thought. It was hard to trust him and accept him as a member of the corps after what he had done to Erwin. But slowly, Mike came around. Mike found that he no longer hated him as he used to as the months dragged on but admired him the way the rest of them did.

Levi was also the change Erwin needed for himself. Somehow, Mike saw it coming. Levi had no one anymore except for Erwin. Not even his squad leader who died during the expedition they were in. So Erwin was his new squad leader. Erwin had given him tasks such as cleaning around the barracks. Levi, Mike found, was a clean freak and enjoyed the task immensely.

He was always with Erwin more now too. Mike would sometimes find two empty cups of tea in Erwin's office when he brought him his documents. Erwin never mentioned who he was with but Mike could take a guess. These days, Levi even smelled like parchment and books. He even learned how to give a proper salute and sometimes spoke using formal words with the ones above him.

The late night activities Mike and Erwin shared gradually stopped. They did not talk about it. They hadn’t talked about it when it started and they didn't have to talk about it now or how they were ending it. Mike was happy for his friend. He slept better now. Ate better. He didn't bury himself in paperworks anymore but found some kind of balance between trainings and looking at documents and living. Mike had to thank Levi for whatever it was he was doing to his friend.

It didn't take long for Erwin to become a commander. Their old commander stepped down after much thinking and gave the reins to Erwin. Mike was right. It suited him. He looked at his friend proudly as he was presented to the corps as the 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion. Many believed in him and Mike knew things around here were just getting started.

"Congratulations," Mike said to him once they were alone in his office. "Commander."

Erwin gave him a look that Mike had to laugh.

"What?"

"It's still Erwin when it's just the two of us."

Mike shrugged. "If you say so."

"I'm not the only one who needs to hear a congratulations. I'd like to offer my congrats too."

Mike blinked at him, wondering what he was talking about when Erwin handed him a letter. Mike opened it and scowled when he read the contents.

"Those people won't know any shit from me," Mike said, handing the letter back but Erwin won't take it.

"They will. Words aren't the only thing that makes a great squad leader, Mike."

Mike sighed. "If I fail them- "

"You won't."

 _"If,"_ Mike stressed. "I'll blame you."

Erwin just nodded, an amused smile on his face. Erwin smiled to himself so much these days that Mike still wasn't used to it. It made him look strange but oddly enough, calming.

"Is there anything else you want then before I leave to get my new job sorted out?" Mike asked.

Erwin shook his head. "None. Except that I'd like to invite you and Hange and Nanaba for drinks later in town."

Mike raised his eyes at this. "Erwin Smith? Taking us out for drinks?"

Erwin gave a small wince. "Just to celebrate a little. I couldn't have done all this without you and the rest. And well, Levi said it would be nice."

Mike pressed his lips together to fight off his smile.

"Will he be coming with us then? Levi?"

"Yes, he will." Erwin said.

"Then you can expect us to be there. We haven't exactly had a welcome party for him either."

"I'm not sure he'd like that." Erwin said with a contemplating look on his face.

Mike was amused at this.

"I'll see you tonight, Erwin."

Erwin nodded, his thoughts already on the paperwork he needs to do.

Things were about to change, Mike guessed as he walked out of Erwin’s office. It was already happening around him. He wondered for how long and whether he would eventually live to see the day the walls would be taken down. If not, then that would still be alright. One thing was for sure, Mike would still stand by and give his life up for two things: The Scouting Legion and Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what went on between Mike and Erwin before Levi came into the picture. I just had to write them. I'm also kind of sad I had to break Mike's heart a little but rest assured, he only wants Erwin's happiness. Mike is cute like that okay. I am still not over what happened to him in the manga.
> 
> Also, title sucks. I'm not good with those.


End file.
